


Only if you like it

by Reading_and_Writing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_and_Writing/pseuds/Reading_and_Writing
Summary: Beeing raised among swords, ships and seawather made Yara a strong woman. Still, she can be sweet.Or, what happens if Daenerys and Yara are left alone for a while.





	Only if you like it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction with explicit contents. Actually, this is my first fanficion ever.

She had never had sex with a woman, if you don't consider those practical demonstrations a friend had granted her when she way youger and way more inexperienced.  
But in that very moment Yara was there, right in front of her, and her eyes were screaming desire and maybe love.  
Daenerys couldn't resist any longer to those silent cries, to those perfect, sensual lips, those lips that had always spoken unpleasant and true words.  
She approached, hesitant, step by step, until she could feel the warmth that the other woman's body emanated. The contact with her leather jacket made her feel like a small quake running down in her body. Without even realizing it, she was caressing her face, her still wet with sea water hair, her neck. Then Yara's cold hand had stopped her.  
«Not here, not in this room». It was no more than a whisper, a warm air bolw.  
They left the room acting like nothing was happening, they walked the dark corridors of Dragonstone holding hands, Daenerys always a step ahead of Yara. They entered the Queen's room and they carefully closed the door.  
Now Yara's hands were greedily exploring the other woman's pale face, getting lost in her platinum blonde braids. Yara's hands went all the way down on her hair and stopped on Daenerys' firm lower back. They stayed in that position for a while, breathing each other, their faces a few inches away.  
Unexpectedly, Daenerys took the initiative, placing her lips on her ally's ones. They touched each other still covered breasts and then Yara's hands sneaked under the Mother of Dragons' tight dress. Daenerys stiffened at the contact.  
«Only if you like it» she whispered, and Daenery's hands started working frantically to free Yara from her clothes.  
Few seconds later their clothes were laying on the cold stone floor and they were staring at each other in the darkness. Daenerys' eyes lingered on the other woman's scars, her warm fingers gently touched all of them. And then Yara took her in her arms and started to passionately kiss her neck, her shoulders, until she was able to reach the Mother of Dragons' breasts. Meanwhile, Daenerys had kept her hands still on Yara's slim hips.  
«Only if you like it» Yara repeated amorg the kisses, going more and more down.  
«I want it» the other woman answered. She had never imagined that a woman raised fighting with a sword could be so sweet.  
Yara then lifted her and lay her down on the stainless bed linen. She kept kissing her until her mouth had met Daenerys' warm and wet private parts, until the Mother of Dragons' weak groans turned in screams of pleasure. Only at that moment she pulled away her hand from the other woman's breasts and used it to replace her tongue.  
Daenerys' started moving rhythmically under her touch and sought for Yara's body in return, finding her wet and ready to welcome her. They pleased each other without speaking a word, listening to their groans and to their names screamed between the furs.  
«I had never done it this way» Daenerys told, hours later. Yara lay a chaste kiss on her forehead. «Me neither».

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, still I hope i did a decent job. Comments and some advice are welcome!


End file.
